Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a telepathic and telekinetic mutant who was one of the first five members at Xavier's Institute. She disappeared for a short time, but, was found by the rest of her team. Personality In her teens, Jean was a sweet and shy girl,always scared and hesitated to do something. However, she grew up to become a stronge, self-confident and caring person. Physical apperance History Early Life In her teenage years, Jean was privately tutored by Charles Xavier in use of her psychic abilities. But Magneto, seeing that her immense potential could help in his cause, tried to force her to join him. Xavier pleaded with Jean's father to let her to come to the institute, where she would be safer. Though her father objected, Jean was willing to go. X-men As part of the original X-Men, most of their encounters were with Magneto, who was still bent on forcing Jean to join him. However, after Magneto used his powers to move the Blackbird, she got out and fought with her fellow X-Men. She watched as Cyclops, Iceman, Beast and Angel were easily defeated by Magneto. Magneto threatened her by putting a bus on top of Cyclops, who kept his eyes close so he didn't shoot anyone.Jean used her powers against Magneto before she communicated with Scott via telepathy. She told him to open his eyes, Scott did not want to. Jean told him that she would keep him from using his powers. After Scott opened his eyes, Jean suppressed his powers and told him to shoot Magneto. Wolverine After Magneto was defeated, Jean became closer with her teammates, all giving her high fives and stayed on the X-Men team for years afterwards. At some point Wolverine arrived at the mansion. She saw him through the window and he instantly took a liking to her. She ducked away in an effort to not be seen by him. He confronted her and tried to flirt with her, only for Jean to get away from him. Jean made him promise to her that he would not fight Cyclops. Wolverine, however, was not the one she should have been worried about. On the day of the explosion at the institute Jean felt something in her mind and this caused her to use the powers of the Phoenix, she ended up in a coma. When Jean woke from her coma she had amnesia, and got aggravated by the nurse who was looking after her, thus using her telepathic powers. She was then chased by the MRD, and so she send out a telepathic pulse causing all of New York to become unconscious. Jean was then sought after by Mr. Sinister who sent Archangel to capture her, he succeeded by beating Emma Frost and Scott Summers and taking Scott too. Mister Sinister then took Jean's DNA, yet the other X-Men came and brought her back to the X-Mansion. After she was placed in the medi-lab Emma Frost used her telepathic powers to render all in the Mansion unconscious and the Hellfire Club took Jean. After having her memories restored, Emma Frost told Jean the legend of the Phoenix and tried to persuade her to let her help remove it, but Jean was reluctant to do anything without Professor Xavier. Using the joined powers of Emma and the Stepford Cuckoos, they subdued and mentally tricked Jean so she would do what they wanted by using the images of Scott and the Professor. But the mental contact was interrupted by Scott's connection to Jean. The Stepford Cuckoos then tried to release the Phoenix and be its hosts. As they succeeded and took off, adding to the chaos of the reprogrammed Sentinel attack in New York, Jean left to go and fight them, but when Jean saw Emma Frost kissing an unconscious Cyclops, she used her telekinesis to violently pin the blonde telepath to the wall in a fit of jealousy. Jean's attempt to repossess the Phoenix was unsuccessful, and she almost watched in horror as the Phoenix tried to kill Cyclops, but the Phoenix instead was possessed by Emma Frost, who seemingly died when trying to release it into the atmosphere. Relieved, Jean embraced Cyclops and is seen with his arm around her at the end, having apparently reconciled with him, Jean hugged Scott after being separated from him for so long. Power and Abilities Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Psychic Shadow:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Illusion Manipulation: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferral:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physica lbody could be somehow killed *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psychic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psychic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. Phoenix Force Avatar As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Jean as its "host, house, and self". Jean Grey is the strongest and complete host of Phoenix Force. They became the White Phoenix Of The Crown. *''Supersonic Flying:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *''Cosmic Fire Manipulation:'' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. Resurrection: The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. *''Immortality:'' Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. *''Existence Mastery:'' since Jean Grey is Phoenix entirely she is able to possesses total control over the entire existence. She can bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. It's possible that she could have created and given birth with using a portion of Phoenix to create Hope Summers. Though Jean herself did not give birth but gave the portion to her the minute she was born so she could save the mutant race. Another possibility would be her appearance and that she is Phoenix. Category:X-Men Category:Female Category:Mutant